


At Her Feet

by Dustbunny3



Category: Bugsy Malone
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things holding Velma back, but they're not what holds her in place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Her Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. Anyway, I've always been interested in Velma as a character for some reason, and this popped into my head as I was brainstorming which characters I wanted to write about.

It's been a good night and it's almost over. Last out of the changing room, Velma hums her high spirits and thinks nothing of dancing a few steps to her own tune.

"Look at you move," Tallulah says from the doorway as though she hasn't before. "Wanna tell me what's keeping someone who can dance like you in a dump like this?"

There are things keeping Velma back from her dreams that Tallulah can't begin to understand. As for what keeps her here? Velma shakes the thought as it forms and brushes past just close enough to feel Tallulah's heat.


End file.
